


Karasuno: The Next Generation

by Worlds_Okayest_Speedster



Series: Karasuno: The Next Generation [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based Loosely Off Of Noranb's Love Child AU, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster/pseuds/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story following the adventures of the next generation of volleyball kids.</p>
<p>Based off of noranb's AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Flock Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama Haru: 8 Years Old  
> Azumane Nobu and Riku: 7 Years Old  
> Sawamura Katsurou: 8 Years Old  
> Bokuto Itsuki and Hiroto: 6 Years Old  
> Iwaizumi Akira: 7 Years Old  
> Tsukishima Kyou: 6 Years Old

“Haru!  Come eat lunch with us!”  A boy with fluffy back hair and bright orange eyes, Kageyama Haru, looked over at where the voice was coming from, blinking when he saw one of his friends waving him down.  “Haru, hurry up!  We’ll eat without you if you don’t!”  Haru grinned and hurried over, taking a seat next to a boy with deep green eyes.

 

“Sorry, Riku.  I zoned out for a bit.”  Riku, a boy with short black hair and chocolate eyes, pouted and crossed his arms.  His twin Nobu, a boy with dark brown hair and lighter colored eyes, did the same.  “Sorry, sorry!  It won’t happen again.”

 

“Good!  We were gonna start without you!  Have you met the new kids yet?”

 

“New kids?”

 

“Yeah!”  Riku grinned and pointed at the two dark haired kids sitting at the far end of the table.  Both had sleepy eyes, much like a cat’s, though one had golden eyes while the other had amber colored eyes.  “The one who looks like he just rolled outta bed is Bokuto Itsuki.  The other one is his twin brother Hiroto.”

 

“Riku, it’s rude to point, stop it!” Nobu protested, grabbing his twin’s hand and pulling it down.  “Katsu-nii’ll get mad again!”  Sawamura Katsurou, affectionately known as Katsu-nii by the rest of the group, was walking over to the table, ash blonde hair looking as messy as ever and dark eyes staring down at a book.  Under his arm was a volleyball, a sport the entire group was getting into.  The green eyed boy next to Haru spoke up.

 

“We really shouldn’t be talking about people like they aren’t here anyway.” mumbled Iwaizumi Akira.  His dark brown hair was tousled slightly, green eyes never looking up from his lunch.  Before the new twins had arrived, Akira had been the most tan out of everyone, gaining his skin tone from his father, Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

“You may act like that, Aki-chan, but we all know you gossip behind everyone’s back.” Riku teased, grinning mischievously as Akira’s cheeks darkened.  He’d gained a bad habit from his other father, Iwaizumi Tooru.  He liked to talk about people behind their backs and sometimes to their faces, no matter what he preached.

 

“Shut up, Riku.  And don’t call me Aki-chan.”  Riku simply stuck his tongue out and went back to his lunch, grinning widely.  Katsurou sat down next to the Azumane twins, smiling softly and setting his book and the volleyball on the table.

 

“Hey, so what’d I miss?”

 

“We’ve got some new kids, Katsu-nii!” Nobu chirped, grinning and gesturing towards the end of the table.  “The one with messy looking hair is Bokuto Itsuki and the other one is Hiroto.”

 

“I see.  Did they just move here or something?”

 

“Maybe, I dunno.”

 

“...Can you please stop talking about us like we’re not here?”  All eyes turned to Itsuki, the boy pouting slightly and looking away, his cheeks dusted with pink.  “...It’s rude, y’know?  We can hear every word you’re saying…”  Hiroto let out a breath and smiled, turning his bright gold eyes towards the rest of the group.

 

“Sorry, Itsu-chan’s a little shy!  It’s nice to meet you!  I’m Bokuto Hiroto!  This is my brother, Itsuki!  Itsu-chan, say hello.”

 

“...Hello…”

 

“And!  I’m not sure if you’ve met Kyou-chan yet, but!”  Hiroto shifted and pulled a dirty blonde boy into view, glasses perched on his nose and dark green eyes with flecks of gold in them glancing up at the boy holding him.  He seemed bored, but didn’t struggle out of Hiroto’s grasp.  “This is Tsukishima Kyou!  He’s showin’ us around!  Kyou, this is everybody!”

 

“...Yeah, I know.  I’ve known them since I was a baby…” Kyou mumbled, finally pulling himself out of Hiroto’s grasp.

 

“Alright, so if you’re introductions are out of the way, I’d like to give ours!” Katsurou said, clapping his hands together.  “I’m Sawamura Katsurou, but if you’d like, you can call me Katsu-nii.  Everyone else does.”

 

“I’m Kageyama Haru!  Nice to meet you!” Haru said cheerfully, grinning widely.  The twins were next, leaning forward so they were seen.

 

“Hi!  I’m Azumane Riku!”

 

“And I’m Azumane Nobu!”

 

“It’s nice to meet you!” they said together, wearing matching grins, mischief hidden behind the cheerfulness.

 

“...I’m Iwaizumi Akira.  Pleased to meet you.”  Hiroto grinned and nudged Itsuki slightly, the boy simply smiling shyly and glancing at the group of kids sitting near them.  Katsurou gladly welcomed them into their circle of friends, making sure they knew which class everyone was in incase they needed help.  By the end of the day, Hiroto and Itsuki had made six friends.

 

“Hiroto!  Itsuki!”  Said twins looked up to see their mother figure, Bokuto Tetsurou, calling them over.  Hiroto grinned and bid their friends goodbye, grabbing Itsuki’s hand and hurrying over to Tetsurou.  “Hey, kiddos, how was your first day of school?”

 

“Great, Mum!  We already made six friends!  Right, Itsu-chan??”  His brother only nodded with a soft “Mhm…”

 

“That’s great, Hiroto.  Come on, your dad’s making dinner tonight.”  Hiroto cheered and clambered into Tetsurou’s car, the older male making sure they were buckled in before waving to the group of kids he’d seen his boys come from and driving off.  Akira was next to be picked up, saying his goodbyes and hurrying over to his father.

 

“Hey, Akira.  Ready to go?” Hajime asked, picking his little boy up with a soft smile.

 

“Yeah, papa.  Is dad cooking again?”

 

“Yeah, we’d better get home before he burns the kitchen down again…”  Akira giggled and clung to his father, chatting with him about his day the entire way home.

 

“Riku!  Nobu!” a deep voice called out, the two boys perking up and hurrying towards Azumane Asahi with cries of “Daddy!”  Asahi chuckled and knelt down, holding his arms out to catch his boys.  “Hey, how was school?”  As soon as the question left his mouth, he was met with a barrage of words.  He simply chuckled again and began carrying them home, adding in a few “Is that so”s and “What happened next”s.

 

“Haru!”

 

“Katsurou!”  Everyday, Katsurou and Haru were picked up at the same time.  Haru grinned widely and ran towards Tobio, already starting to chatter on about his day.  Katsurou hurried over to meet Koushi, his motherly figure in his life.  Koushi and Tobio chatted for a few minutes before bidding each other goodbye, taking their children with them.  Haru waved over his father’s shoulder, a wide grin on his face.  Katsurou smiled and waved back, gripping Koushi’s hand.

 

“Kyou!!  Sorry, I lost track of time…”  Kyou looked up to see his mother, Tsukishima Tadashi, hurrying towards him, the older male scratching the back of his head.  Kyou smiled slightly and shoved his book in his bag.

 

“It’s fine, Mama… Can we go home now?”

 

“Yeah, of course.  Let’s go.”  Tadashi smiled back and gently picked the six year old up, carrying him home, still mumbling apologies, despite his son’s reassurances that it was alright and he wasn’t waiting long.

 

“Alright, Katsurou.  Have fun at school and keep the others out of trouble, alright?”  Sawamura Daichi, Katsurou’s father, said, smiling softly and patting his head.  Katsurou nodded and stood a little straighter.

 

“Of course!  I’ll keep an eye on them!”  Daichi chuckled and kissed his forehead before letting him go.  As he turned to leave, he nearly got bowled over by three balls of energy.  He blinked in surprise, relaxing when he realized it was just Azumane Yuu and his boys.

 

“Alright, have fun and try not to get into too much trouble this week, alright?” Yuu said, grinning widely and patting his boys on the head.

 

“Of course, Mom!” Riku giggled, eyes bright.

 

“We’ll try our best, Mom!” Nobu added, leaning up with his twin, both pressing a kiss to each cheek.  Yuu’s grin widened, handing them their bags and gently nudging them towards Katsurou, the poor boy nearly getting tackled.

 

“You’re kids are really a lot like you…” Daichi commented.

 

“Yeah, but I told Asahi that I think once they start growing up, they’ll mellow out a bit.  I also told him that I hoped neither of them got his glass heart.”  Daichi snorted and smirked.

 

“What a loving wife you are.”

 

“Like you have room to talk, Daichi.  You used to tease him all the time in highschool!”  Daichi rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Yuu, the smaller male laughing and shoving him back.  “Well, I’ve gotta get going.  If I stay too long, Shou’s gonna talk my ear off and I’ll be late for work.”

 

“Alright, see you, Yuu.”  Yuu waved and hurried off just as Kageyama Shouyou arrived, Haru in tow.  “Oh, Shouyou!  And Haru too!  How’re you two doing?”

 

“Oh, Daichi!  We’re great!  Haru was telling me about the new kids that moved into town!”

 

“Katsurou told me the same thing.  Apparently they’re Tetsurou’s and Koutarou’s kids.  Ah, what did he say their names were again…?”

 

“Itsuki and Hiroto!” Haru put in helpfully, grinning and giggling when Shouyou ruffled his hair affectionately.

 

“Alright, munchkin, get outta here or I’m sure Katsurou’ll get mad.”  Haru squeaked and kissed Shouyou’s cheek before hurrying off to meet his friends.  “Oh, is that Kei?”  Daichi looked behind him to see a tall blonde male walking Kyou to school, both holding equally bored expressions.

 

“Hey.  Good morning.” Kei greeted politely, kneeling down to say goodbye to his son.  Kyou’s bored expression broke with a wide grin, similar to Tadashi’s, as he hugged his father before hurrying over to his friends, his expression falling neutral before he reached them.

 

“He’s a lot like you, Kei.” Daichi commented, smiling as the trio watched the kids.

 

“Only in public.  At home, he’s a lot more Tadashi… I think he’s just shy most of the time.”  Daichi nodded and checked the time.

 

“Shit, I gotta head out.  Talk to you guys later.”

 

“I should probably go before I’m late too!  See you, Kei!”  Shouyou grinned and ran off, Kei nodding and watching his friends walk off before heading off himself.

 

“Aki-chan!  Don’t forget your bag!”  The group of kids turned to see Iwaizumi Tooru following Akira, the boy’s backpack in his hand.

 

“Dad, oh my god!  I’ll have Papa punch you if you don’t stop!”  Akira stopped anyway and took the bag from Tooru.

 

“So mean!  You’re gonna turn out a brute like Iwa-chan!”

 

“Aren’t you both Iwa-chan now?  Doesn’t that make me Iwa-chan too?”

 

“...Shut up and have fun at school.” Tooru pouted before kissing his forehead and heading off.  A red car pulled up, a man with black and white streaked hair stepping out, leaning into the backseat.  He leaned back out, letting Hiroto tumble out of the car, Itsuki climbing out more carefully.

 

“Alright, kiddies!  Have fun and don’t do anything I would do!”  Hiroto grinned up at his father, Bokuto Koutarou.

 

“You got it, Dad!  Right, Itsu-chan?”  Itsuki blinked and brushed his bangs away from his face, only for them to fall right back into place, mumbling a soft “Mhm…”

 

“Right!  Have fun and don’t tell your mom I packed you extra sweets today, alright?”

 

“Right!  Bye, Dad!”  Koutarou smiled and waved, leaving his boys to play with their friends.  Itsuki trailed behind his overly excited brother, sticking close to Kyou once they reached their group of friends.

 

“...Itsuki, right?” Kyou suddenly asked, although his voice was low, making sure the others weren’t listening in.  Itsuki blinked then nodded.  “...Do you… wanna come over my house after school?  You look like you could use the company of someone other than your brother and parents… You don’t seem to have gotten all their… energy…”

 

“...I’d like that… Thank you, Kyou…”  Itsuki smiled shyly and looked up at him.  Kyou blushed lightly and smiled back slightly, looking off to the side.  The bell rang, startling the kids and causing them to run inside, not wanting to be late to their classes.  After school, Tetsurou was there to pick Itsuki and Hiroto, grinning when he spotted them heading towards him.  “...Um, Mum…?” Itsuki mumbled, toying with his fingers and looking up at Tetsurou while Hiroto was already climbing into the back of the car.

 

“What’s up, Itsuki?” Tetsurou asked, kneeling down so he was somewhat eye level with his little boy.

 

“Um… Kyou asked me to come over his house today… Is that okay with you…?”

 

“Sure thing!  Lemme just talk to Kyou’s parents!  Which one’s Kyou?”  Itsuki perked up slightly and turned, beckoning Kyou closer.  The blonde boy blinked in surprise, walking towards Itsuki and Tetsurou.  “Ah, you must be Kei’s kid.  You look almost exactly like him.”

 

“Kyou!  Ah, Tetsurou!  I see you’ve met my son, Kyou.”  Tadashi smiled and jogged over, ruffling Kyou’s hair affectionately.

 

“Speaking of kids, Itsuki here said that Kyou invited him over today.  Is it alright if he hangs out with your kid for a while?”  Tadashi blinked in surprise, glancing down at Kyou, the boy nodding.

 

“I don’t see why not.  What time would you like him home?”

 

“Ah, don’t worry about that.  I’ll have Kou pick him up before 9.  Kei has my number, so call if anything happens.”  Tetsurou smiled and crouched down, pulling Itsuki into a hug and kissing the top of his head.  “Be good, alright?  Not that I have to worry about you.  Have fun and call if you need anything, okay?”  Itsuki nodded, Tetsurou bidding the trio goodbye before driving Hiroto home.  Tadashi smiled and held out his hand, the other already holding Kyou’s.

 

“Let’s go, Itsuki.  I’m sure you and Kyou will have a lot of fun.”  Itsuki smiled shyly and took Tadashi’s hand, gladly walking with him.  “Kei, we’re home!  Kyou brought a friend home!”  Itsuki squeaked when a tall blonde male poked his head out of the kitchen, moving to hide behind Kyou.  This new person was taller than both of Itsuki’s parents.  It was kind of intimidating.

 

“Oh?  Kyou, who’s your friend?” Kei asked, stepping into view, Tadashi disappearing to pick up where Kei left off for dinner.  Kyou perked up and smiled, stepping to the side so Itsuki could be seen.

 

“Dad, this is Itsuki.  Itsuki, this is my dad.”  Itsuki squeaked again and toyed with his fingers nervously, looking anywhere but Kei.

 

“...H-Hello… I-I’m Bokuto Itsuki… I-It’s nice to meet you…”  Kei blinked at the boy’s shyness before smiling and kneeling down.

 

“There’s no need to be scared.  I only look intimidating.  You know, you look just like Tetsurou.”  Itsuki blinked and looked up at him.

 

“Y-Yeah… Everyone says that… Mum says I’m gonna be tall like him too…”  Kei smiled more and reached out, ruffling his hair.

 

“I bet.  Kyou, why don’t you show Itsuki up to your room?”  Kyou smiled widely and nodded, taking his friend’s hand and leading him upstairs.

 

“You don’t have to be scared of Dad.  He’s just really tall.  Even if he starts being mean to others, Mama keeps him in place.”

 

“...Your mom seems really nice… Your dad too… I’m sorry, I’m just shy around new people…”

 

“Yeah, I noticed.  That’s okay, though.  I wanna be the first person you’re not shy around!”  Itsuki blinked and blushed, smiling softly and looking off to the side.

 

“...Thank you, Kyou…”


	2. The Flock Splits and Grows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sawamura Katsurou: 17 Years Old (3rd Year Karasuno)  
> Kageyama Haru: 17 Years Old (3rd Year Karasuno)  
> Tanaka Hayate: 17 Years Old (3rd Year Karasuno)  
> Azumane Riku and Nobu: 16 Years Old (2nd Years Karasuno)  
> Iwaizumi Akira: 16 Years Old (2nd Year Aoba Johsai)  
> Bokuto Hiroto: 15 Years Old (1st Year Fukurodani)  
> Bokuto Itsuki: 15 Years Old (1st Year Karasuno)  
> Tsukishima Kyou: 15 Years Old (1st Year Karasuno)  
> Azumane Yuko: 15 Years Old (1st Year Karasuno)

Katsurou grinned as the new school year started.  He and Haru were now officially 3rd years at Karasuno High School, Katsurou following in Daichi’s footsteps as the captain.  Haru was their team’s libero, surprisingly having great receiving skills despite his parents’ abilities in the area.  Riku had become their setter, having grown to a nice average height and able to communicate with others without words.  Nobu followed in Asahi’s footsteps as their ace, proudly bearing the #4 jersey.  Katsurou clapped his hands to get their attention.  “Alright, guys, we’re getting new first years!  They should be here any minute so  _ please  _ behave yourselves.  Yes, I’m talking about you two and Hayate.”  Tanaka Hayate had joined the same time Katsurou and Haru had, claiming he went to different schools than everyone else.  He was excitable, yet was able to pull the team together.  As soon as he finished speaking, the doors to the gym opened, a tall male with dirty blonde hair stepping inside.

 

“Kyou!!” Riku cheered, throwing his hands up in the air, causing the hair tie in Nobu’s hand to slip out, Riku’s long black hair falling over his shoulders.  Nobu huffed but greeted their old friend anyway, a small smile on his face.  Riku had developed most of Yuu’s personality, but he knew when to keep a cool head.  Nobu, on the other hand, was the calmer of the twins, always keeping his brother under control.  Kyou raised his hand in greeting, slipping his gym shoes on.

 

“...Wait, aren’t there supposed to be two new first years joining?” Haru pointed out, shifting through the papers in his hands.  “Yeah, we’ve got two applications.”  Kyou blinked in surprise, looking over his shoulder then around the gym like he was looking for someone.  With a sigh, he turned around and leaned out of the gym.

 

“Hey, it’s alright.  You know pretty much everybody in here.”  There was a pause before he spoke again.  “If you get scared, I’m here.  It’s okay.  I’ll protect you.”  After a moment, Kyou shifted his body back inside, another familiar figure cautiously stepping inside.  “Guys, I’m sure you remember Bokuto Itsuki.”  Itsuki’s hair had grown out slightly, though it was still as messy as ever.  His bangs covered one of his eyes, multiple clips keeping it out of his other eye.  He was only a little shorter than Koutarou had been at his age, though Kyou had grown as tall as Kei had, his dirty blonde hair still cropped short, though his glasses had been abandoned in favor of contacts.

 

“Itsuki?!  What’re you doing at Karasuno instead of Fukurodani or Nekoma?” Katsurou asked, honestly surprised and confused.  Itsuki blushed and looked off to the side shyly, toying with his fingers and taking a few steps behind Kyou.

 

“He came here because I’m coming here.  Plus, Hiroto’s always outshined him in school, so he wants to be somewhere he can stand out.”  Itsuki nodded his agreement, squeaking and wrapping his arms around Kyou’s torso when Hayate suddenly appeared beside him.

 

“I don’t think we’ve met before!!  Name’s Tanaka Hayate!!  Nice ta meetcha!”  Hayate grinned, leaning in a bit too close to Itsuki’s comfort.  Itsuki tightened his grip on Kyou and shifted away from Hayate slightly.

 

“...I-I’m Bokuto Itsuki…” he mumbled, his voice muffled from his face being pressed half into Kyou’s jacket.  Kyou gently patted his hand, dislodging the boy from his person and leading him a bit aways from Hayate.  Katsurou cut in before Hayate could overwhelm the poor boy.

 

“Alright, well since you’re here now, why don’t we play a little practice game.  3 on 3.  We’ll have Itsuki, Kyou, and… Riku on one team.  Nobu, Hayate, and I will be on the other.  Okay, so let’s stretch and practice!  Haru, referee.  I need two others to keep score.  Haru, grab the practice jerseys please.”  Katsurou clapped his hands once, everyone scrambling around to do as they were told.  Kyou helped Itsuki stretch and practice, Riku explaining his non verbal signals to the other two as quickly as he could.  Haru called for the match start shortly afterwards, sitting on the referee chair and watching as the game started, calling for Itsuki to take the first serve.  The boy let out a breath, tossing the ball into the air and jumping, suddenly switching to a soft serve.  His hand stopped the rotation of the ball, sending it into a jump float serve instead.  Their opponents scrambled to receive it, the ball hitting just before the line.  Score one for team Kyou-Itsuki.

 

“Itsuki, nice serve.  One more.” Kyou said, glancing back at the other boy.  Itsuki smiled slightly and did a regular jump serve this time, rushing forward in time with Kyou after Kyou received the ball straight to Riku.  Riku analyzed the situation quickly, locking eyes with Itsuki as he tossed to Kyou, the blonde slamming the ball down onto the other side of the court.  The game went back and forth for a while, though Kyou-Itsuki kept the lead.  Katsurou smirked as he noticed the obvious synchronization between Kyou and Itsuki.  Ever since they were kids, Kyou always favored Itsuki over everyone else and vice versa.  He had a feeling, though, that there was something deeper to their relationship.  The game ended with Kyou-Itsuki taking both sets.

 

“Congratulations, you two are in.  You two have amazing synchronization.  How long have you two played together after elementary school?” Katsurou asked, handing them each a water bottle.  Kyou shrugged and took a gulp of water, gently toweling off Itsuki’s hair with his other hand.

 

“Itsuki went off to junior high with his brother, but we’d practice after school and such.  I dunno, we just kind of built up a connection with each other.”

 

“I see… Is a connection the only thing you built?” he teased, smirking when Kyou blushed and accidentally pressed down too hard on Itsuki’s head, earning a soft, protesting yelp from the smaller male.

 

“S-Sorry, Itsuki.  And… maybe… I don’t think it’s any of your business, anyway.”

 

“True, true.  Either way, you both have a wonderful connection with each other.  Hopefully, that’ll be spread to the rest of the team.”  Kyou nodded and turned his attention to Itsuki, gently pulling the towel off his head.

 

“Sorry, did I hurt you?”  Itsuki shook his head and grabbed a clean towel, reaching up to gently towel off Kyou in return.

 

“...No, I’m fine… Thank you, though…”  Riku snickered from nearby, earning a towel to the face from his twin.  Haru hurried over to Katsurou, a new paper in his hand.

 

“...Seriously, so soon?  Again?  What is he thinking…” Katsurou mumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his head.  “Alright, team!  Seems we’ve got a practice match with Aoba Johsai next Tuesday.  I know it’s short notice, but their captain likes to try and put us on edge.  Anyway, Haru, did our things come in yet?”

 

“Yep!  Got ‘em right here!”  Haru placed a box on the stage, opening it up to reveal new jackets.  “They should all fit, but let me know if it doesn’t, alright?”  Jackets were passed out, Itsuki pulling his on and looking up at Kyou when he realized he wasn’t putting his on.

 

“...Kyou…?”  Kyou knew better than to look at Itsuki when he said his name like that, but he did and was met with deep amber eyes staring back at him through dark hair.  Kyou blushed lightly and stared him down for a few moments before looking away and pulling the jacket on, trying to ignore the smile that appeared on Itsuki’s face.  Riku snickered again, narrowly avoiding his twin hitting him in the back of the head.

 

“Alright, we’re gonna wrap it up for the day.  Let’s stretch then get changed.  Good job, everyone!”  Everyone scrambled around to begin stretches, led by Katsurou.  Once everyone changed in the club room, Kyou waited outside for Itsuki, the boy smiling at his lover and taking his hand.

 

“I’ll walk you home.”

 

“...Can’t I come stay over your house for the night…?  Hiroto’s been a little rowdier lately since he found out he was going to Fukurodani…”  Kyou blinked, but didn’t seem surprised.  This had been a usual occurrence ever since the first time Kyou invited Itsuki over.

 

“Sure.  You can call your parents on the way.”  Itsuki smiled widely and dug his phone out of his pocket, dialing Tetsurou’s number and holding the phone up to his ear.

 

_ “What’s up, kiddo?” _

 

“Hey, Mum… Um, I’m staying over Kyou’s for the night… Could you or dad drop off my things later tonight… or something…?”  Tetsurou chuckled on the other side of the line.  No matter how many times Itsuki has asked, he always sounded nervous, like he was going to say no.

 

_ “Sure thing.  I’ll be around after dinner to drop off your bag.  See you tomorrow.  Love you, sweetheart.”   _ Itsuki smiled at the pet name.  Tetsurou only ever called him sweetheart when he truly meant something, especially after he told his little boy he loved him.

 

“Thanks, Mum.  Love you too.”  He hung up and looked up at Kyou, their hands still interlocked.  Kyou smiled back, gently squeezing his hand.

 

“All good?”  Itsuki nodded and stepped a bit closer, blinking when he heard two sets of rapid footsteps behind him.  The duo moved out of the way just in time to see Riku and Nobu racing towards their house, Nobu pulling ahead thanks to his long legs.  Unfortunately, Riku made it to the door before him, laughing and hurrying inside.  Before the door shut, they could hear Yuu yelling at them to “Stop running in the house, dammit!  You already broke too many vases and TVs, I swear - Hey!  Don’t run away while I’m talking to you!”  Kyou snickered and rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly as he walked up to his door, stepping inside with a call of “I’m home!”

 

“...Sorry for intruding…” Itsuki muttered, slipping his shoes off and hanging his bag up.  Tadashi blinked and looked over at the door, smiling when he saw who it was.

 

“Ah, Kyou!  Itsuki!  Welcome home!  Your dad should be home soon, then we’re going out to dinner tonight, okay?”

 

“Sure, Mama.  Call us down when it’s time to go.”  Tadashi grinned and nodded, waving the two off.  Kyou smiled softly and led Itsuki upstairs, quietly shutting his bedroom door behind them.  Without a word, Kyou released Itsuki’s hand and sat on his bed, quietly gesturing for him to come closer.  Itsuki obliged, happily walking towards him and straddling his lap, giggling a bit when Kyou pulled him into a kiss.  Kyou smiled widely and gently ran his fingers through unruly black hair.

 

“Kyou… Kyou, how come you love me so much?  I mean… There’s nothing really spectacular about me…”  Kyou blinked in surprise before pouting slightly and nuzzling into Itsuki’s neck.

 

“How can you say that?  You’re perfect in every way.”  He pressed a kiss to Itsuki’s neck, smiling softly against his skin.  “I love your pale skin, the way your hair looks messy everyday, the color of your eyes, the way you blush whenever I compliment you… But, I think, my most favorite thing about you is your smile and the way you can keep me in a good mood every time I see you… I love you for so many reasons… Stop doubting yourself, alright?”  He felt Itsuki swallow, the boy’s body trembling slightly.  He smiled and pulled away, gently wiping away the tears dripping down his cheeks.  “Hey, now.  No crying.  It’s alright…”  Itsuki whimpered softly and wrapped his arms around Kyou’s neck, leaning in to rest his forehead against his love’s.

 

“...I love you so much, Kyou… You mean the world to me…”  Kyou hummed and leaned in closer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  Itsuki smiled and happily kissed back, pressing a bit closer and squeaking a bit when Kyou pulled away to toss him onto his back on the bed, crawling over top of him.  “Kyou…?”  Kyou simply smirked and leaned down, pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck.  Itsuki gasped and let out a small moan, blushing heavily and biting his lip.  He squeaked out his name when Kyou moved to unbutton his uniform shirt, moaning again as Kyou trailed kisses along his collarbone and chest.  Before they could get further, a voice called from downstairs.

 

“Kyou!  Itsuki!  Time to go!”  Kyou groaned, but lifted his head to call back to his father.

 

“Alright, we’re coming!”  Carefully fixing his boyfriend’s shirt, Kyou smiled and kissed his forehead gently, grabbing a few clips from his bedside table to pin his bangs to the side.  “You look better when I can see both of your eyes.”  Itsuki blushed lightly and smiled softly, kissing Kyou’s nose.  Kyou grinned and sat up, climbing off of him and holding out his hand.  Together, the two of them walked downstairs to meet with Kyou’s parents.

 

“Itsuki, it’s nice to see you again.  How do you like Karasuno so far?” Kei asked as they made their way out the door.

 

“...It’s nice… We joined the volleyball club and all our old friends were there… Well, except Hiroto and Akira… We played a practice match and our team won…”  Kei smiled and nodded.

 

“How is Hiroto, by the way?”

 

“...He’s inherited dad’s rowdiness… He’s been really excited about getting into Fukurodani… It’s kinda overwhelming…”

 

“Speaking of which, how come you’re so shy, Itsuki?  Neither of your parents are shy…” Tadashi asked, smiling softly.

 

“...Mum said he was really shy when he was a kid, but he grew out of it thanks to dad… He thinks Karasuno will be good for me since there’s always energetic people there…”

 

“I think he’s right.” Kei muttered, climbing into the driver’s seat.  All throughout dinner, Itsuki talked about his experience at Karasuno, Kyou adding in a few comments here and there.  While he was shy most of the time, Itsuki truly opened up at Kyou’s home and his own.  When they returned to the Tsukishima household, Tetsurou’s car was parked out front, the dark haired man sitting in the driver’s seat and playing on his phone.  Itsuki smiled and hurried over to the car when he got out, knocking lightly on the window.  Tetsurou grinned and got out of the car, a bag in his hand.

 

“Hey, sweetheart.  I got your stuff.”  Itsuki smiled and took the bag, looking up at him.  Tetsurou smiled softly and pulled him into a hug, love and affection evident in his eyes and voice.  “Have fun, sweetheart.  Call if you need anything.  Love you.”

 

“Love you too, Mum.  I’ll see you tomorrow…”  Tetsurou smiled more and kissed the top of his head before pulling away, waving to Kyou and his parents before getting in his car and driving off.  Itsuki waved a bit before turning and following Kyou inside.

 

“Itsuki, get up, we’ve got morning practice soon.”  Itsuki whined and buried his head further under his pillow.  Kyou sighed, already up and dressed for practice.  “Itsuki.  If we’re late, we’ll have to suffer Katsu-nii’s wrath.  You know how scary he can get.”  Another defiant whine.  “I will literally drag you out of bed, get up.”  With a defeated sigh, Itsuki sat up, pillow falling off his head.  He pouted and glared at Kyou, bed head sticking up everywhere.  “You know, your hair wouldn’t do that if you didn’t sleep under your pillow at night.”

 

“Shut up…”  Itsuki threw his pillow at Kyou, his boyfriend laughing and taking the hint, leaving the room so he could change.  With a tired sigh, Itsuki changed into his practice clothes, shoving his folded uniform into his bag.  He picked out a few clips, pinning his bangs back before exiting the room.

 

“Come on, Mama’s got breakfast made.  He also made us lunch and snacks for today.”

 

“Your mom’s so nice, Kyou…” Itsuki mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  Much like Tetsurou, Itsuki was not a morning person and was usually dragged out of bed by his brother.  They ate quickly, Itsuki thanking Tadashi and Kei before leaving with Kyou.

 

Halfway through practice, the doors to the gym opened, two figures slipping off their school shoes and pulling on gym sneakers.  The first figure, Shimizu Aya, stepped inside, her blonde hair tied into a loose, low side ponytail, gray eyes gazing around the gym before turning to her companion.  The second girl looked familiar in face shape, eye color, and hair color.

 

“Everyone, may I have your attention?” Aya asked, smiling when the boys gathered around her.  “I’d like to introduce you to your new manager.  She’ll be working with me until I graduate.  Then, she’ll take over.”  The second girl smiled softly and bowed politely before straightening up to introduce herself.

 

“Hello, my name’s Azumane Yuko.  It’s nice to meet you.”  Azumane Yuko had deep brown eyes that held a certain gentleness to them, her chocolate brown hair down up in a braid that rested over her shoulder.  Riku and Nobu tensed up, Riku pouting and narrowing his eyes.

 

“Ew, what’re you doing here?” he asked, glaring at his little sister.  Yuko turned her gaze to her brother, her smiled growing, but her gaze hardened slightly.

 

“I’m going to be your new manager.  I’m sure you’re not  _ that  _ stupid.”  Riku huffed and looked away, crossing his arms.  Yuko grinned in victory.  “I’m here to observe you guys for today.  If you’re almost done, though, I can come back after school.”

 

“Unfortunately, we are almost done, but I can have one of our first years walk you to your class.  What class are you in?” Katsurou asked, smiling at the girl.

 

“I’m in Class 4.”  She glanced around at everyone, her eyes falling on Kyou and the half-hidden Itsuki.  “Those two are in my class.  One of them can walk me back.”

 

“Unfortunately, we only come as a pair.  Itsuki’s pretty much attached to me permanently.”

 

“...Don’t be fucking rude, Kyou…” Itsuki mumbled into Kyou’s shoulder, earning a snort from the taller boy.

 

“Yeah, we’ll walk you to your class.  Come on, Itsuki.  Let’s get changed.”  Kyou started walking out of the gym, Itsuki not far behind.  Once they were changed, the gladly walked to class with Yuko.  “So do you parents have a thing for naming their children with two characters?”  Yuko shrugged and smiled.

 

“I dunno.  Maybe.  Dad said it was mom’s idea to name all the kids.”

 

“How come we’ve never seen you before?”

 

“I went to a different elementary school, but the same middle school as my brothers.  I came here because I really wanted to be the manager for this team.  Also, someone has to keep my brothers in line besides Katsurou.”  Kyou nodded and hummed, glancing down at Itsuki and blinking at the smile on the other boy’s face.

 

“...What’re you smiling at, Itsuki?”

  
“...I feel like things are going to get very interesting…”


	3. Karasuno vs. Aoba Johsai: Old Friends Reunite!

 

“Okay, team!  Our first practice match of the season!  The captain of Aoba Johsai has done this for the past two years now and constantly thinks he can beat us, so let’s prove him wrong!”  Sounds of agreement rang throughout the team as they made their way into the gym where the game was being held.  Waiting for them at the door was a familiar face.

 

“Katsu-nii!  So glad you could make it!”  Iwaizumi Akira had grown to be Tooru’s height, his dark hair tousled and his skin tan as ever, rivaling Itsuki’s.  His deep green eyes looked friendly enough to the first years.  “We’ve been waiting for you!  Come, come!  Let’s get this show on the road!”

 

“Don’t be fooled by his friendly personality.  He’s just trying to get you to drop your guard.” Katsurou muttered to his team as they followed the other captain further into the gym.

 

“By the way, I thought you got two new first years that were playing.  I only see Kyou.  Who’s the other one?” Akira asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“You’ll find out when we play, won’t you?” Kyou said, smirking slightly.  Akira clicked his tongue and smiled, heading over to his own team and pulling on his practice jersey.  Katsurou handed out the practice jerseys for Karasuno, deciding the starting line up and lining up with his team.  The game started with Riku, Nobu, and Kyou in the front; Katsurou, Hayate, and Itsuki guarded the back with Itsuki’s serve first, Haru switching out with Kyou and Itsuki when they would rotate into the back.  Itsuki let out a breath, tossing the ball in the air when the whistle blew, jumping and slamming the ball down onto the other side of the net.  Akira’s eyes widened, a smirk crawling onto his lips.

 

“So this is what Itsu-chan’s become, huh?”  Akira, much like Tooru, was very deceptive.  He seemed sweet and innocent at first, but once you got to know him, he was a completely different person.  Green eyes trained on Itsuki as the boy tossed the ball up again, hitting a jump float serve this time.  Akira watched the ball’s movements, diving to receive it.  Unfortunately, he hit it out, earning another point for Karasuno.  “My bad~!  I’ll do better next time~!”  Itsuki let out another breath and did another jump serve, blinking when it was received easily by Akira.  The rally started, Kyou, Nobu, and Riku jumping to block the incoming spike.

 

“One touch!”  Itsuki dove forward, grunting when he hit the floor, arm outstretched as he hit the ball back up in the air.  “Nice receive!”  Riku quickly glanced around, noting that Itsuki was scrambling to his feet and running towards the net, crouching to jump.  Kyou was getting a running start to jump as well, Nobu already up in the air.  Riku smirked and tossed to their last spiker, Hayate, the boy having jumped from behind Itsuki who never left the ground.  Seijoh’s blockers had already scattered, two on Nobu, one on Kyou; no one was ready for Hayate.  Riku grinned and cheered, his team following his lead.  They rotated, Itsuki hurrying to the front as Katsurou stepped into his place to serve.  Kyou swapped out with Haru, standing on the sidelines until Haru got to the serving position.

 

“Katsurou, nice serve!” Riku cheered, grinning widely as he gave the signal for a synchronized attack, a planned one this time and not the mess that oddly went well last time.  Katsurou smirked and served, quickly getting into position to receive.  Seijoh’s setter set the ball to Akira, Haru diving forward when it was smacked right into Itsuki’s hand, flying off his fingers and towards the floor.  Riku grinned and listened as sneakers squeaked against the floor, tossing the ball to who he thought would best score this point.  Itsuki leapt into the air, long arms hitting the ball right past the blockers.

 

“Itsuki, nice kill!”  Itsuki blinked and smiled, glancing through the net at Akira’s frown, his smile turning into a smirk.  The game went back and forth for a while, though Karasuno won 2-1.  Katsurou and Akira shook hands, leading his team outside so they could go home.

 

“Hey, hey, hey!!  Itsuki!!”  Itsuki froze and blinked, turning his head to see his brother waving at him.  Hiroto grinned widely and hurried towards the Karasuno team, the Fukurodani team not far behind him.  “Itsuki!!  What’re you doing here?”

 

“...I could ask you the same thing…”

 

“True, true.  Akira called us over for a practice match!  I’m guessing that’s why you’re here too?”

 

“...Yeah, we just finished… Akira’s kinda mad he lost…”  Hiroto laughed, running a hand through his wild black and white hair.  His hair was intentionally messy, styled that way as compared to Itsuki’s natural bed head.

 

“Ah, well!  Guess he’ll be really pissed once we kick his ass!  See you at home, Itsuki!  Tell Mum I’ll be home late!”  With that, Hiroto grinned at his twin and hurried after his team.  Itsuki relaxed and let out a breath, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Itsuki.  Let’s go.  The team’s waiting…”  Itsuki blinked and looked up at Kyou, smiling slightly.  He slipped his hand into Kyou’s, smiling softly and walking to the bus with him.  After a brief meeting, the team was free to go, Kyou insisting on walking Itsuki home.  Once they reached the Bokuto household, Itsuki smiled and kissed Kyou softly.

 

“Thanks for walking me home… You, uh… never stay over my house… do you want to?”  Kyou blinked in surprise before smiling and kissing his forehead.

 

“Sure.  Lemme just check with Mama.”  After a quick call to Tadashi, who gladly allowed him to stay over, Itsuki brightened and happily pulled Kyou inside.

 

“Itsuki, that you?  Where’s your brother?” Tetsurou called from the kitchen.

 

“He said he’ll be home late, Mum… He has a practice match against Aoba Johsai… So did we…!  We won… Oh, um… Is it alright if Kyou stays over…?”  Tetsurou peeked out of the kitchen, grinning slightly when he saw his little boy with Kyou in the front room.

 

“Sure.  His parents bringing a bag over?”

 

“Yeah.  Dad’s gonna be by soon with it.” Kyou answered, slipping his shoes off and placing them next to Itsuki’s.

 

“Nice.  Dinner’s ready, by the way.  Itsuki, get your dad.  I think he’s passed out in our room.”  Itsuki nodded and hurried upstairs, Kyou watching him disappear before heading into the kitchen.  After a few minutes, there was the sound of thumping footsteps and Itsuki begging to be put down.  Tetsurou rushed out of the kitchen, eyes wide.  “Kou!  Put Itsuki down before you hurt him!”

 

“Aw, babe, I’m not gonna drop him or anything…”

 

“Does it look like I care?  You’re scaring him anyway, put him down!”  Koutarou sighed dramatically, but carefully put Itsuki down, the boy having been placed on his father’s shoulders.  Tetsurou sighed and stepped forward.  “Are you alright, sweetheart?  Go into the kitchen and get something to eat.”  Itsuki nodded and hurried into the kitchen, sitting next to Kyou.  Koutarou grabbed Tetsurou’s arm before he could walk away.

 

“Tetsu, can I talk to you real quick?”

 

“What’s up, Kou?”

 

“Tetsu… Don’t you think you’re kind of babying Itsuki?  I mean, I get he’s your little boy, the one who got all your genes and everything, but you’re treating him like a child.  You don’t treat Hiroto like that…”  Tetsurou blinked in surprise, as if this had never occurred to him.

 

“...I-I mean… I don’t want him to turn out just like me… You know how my childhood was… I don’t want him to suffer through that…”  Koutarou frowned slightly, a concerned look on his face as he pulled his husband into a hug.

 

“Aw, Tetsu, babe… Itsuki has both of his parents… I’m not going anywhere and neither are you… We don’t favor Hiroto over him… He’ll be fine… You can still take care of him, just don’t dote on him every minute of the day…”  Tetsurou smiled slightly and kissed his cheek.

 

“Yeah, I got it.  Can’t help but worry, though.  He still hasn’t grown out of his shyness…”

 

“He will, babe.  I mean, he’s got us and he’s going to Karasuno with those weird Azumane kids.  He’ll grow out of it eventually.  You gotta trust him, Tetsu.  Anyway, I was told dinner’s ready and I dunno about you, but I’m starving.”  Tetsurou laughed and kissed him quickly before following him into the kitchen.  Tetsurou affectionately ruffled Itsuki’s hair as he passed, earning him a soft whine as a few clips fell out of Itsuki’s hair.  (“Mum, stop…!”)  After dinner, Itsuki showed Kyou his room, cuddling up to him as they watched a movie.  A knock sounded on his bedroom door, Itsuki pausing the movie.  “Hey, Itsuki!  I got Kyou’s bag!”  Itsuki stood and hurried to the door, opening it to take the bag.

 

“...Thanks, dad… Also, could you please not carry me around on your shoulders again?  I think… I’m too big to do that…”  Koutarou blinked in surprise before grinning and ruffling Itsuki’s hair, laughing loudly.

 

“Aw, of course, Itsuki!  ‘Sides, if I did it again, your mum would probably kill me!  Anyway, here’s Kyou’s bag!  Don’t stay up too late!”  Itsuki nodded and smiled, taking the bag and shutting the door.

 

“I can see where your brother gets it from.” Kyou commented, smiling and taking his bag from his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah… Mum’s glad I didn’t inherit dad’s attitude…”Itsuki smiled widely and flopped back on his bed.  Kyou chuckled and gently ruffled his hair, pulling him into his arms and leaning down to kiss him.  Itsuki smiled and leaned up to meet him, yelping when his door was suddenly thrown open.  He looked over, pouting when he saw it was just his brother.  “...Ever hear of knocking…?”

 

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that!” Hiroto said, smiling widely and not sounding sorry at all.  “Anyway, just came to tell you that we totally kicked Akira’s ass!  He looked so pissed when we left!”  Itsuki simply stared at him, narrowing his eyes slightly.  Hiroto held his hands up in surrender, reaching for the doorknob.  “Right, I got it.  I’m gone.”  As fast as he could, he shut the door and ran down the hall.  Kyou snickered a bit, looking down at his lovely boyfriend.

 

“How do you deal with that everyday?”

 

“...Headphones and lots of coffee…”  Kyou laughed and kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back slightly.

 

“How ‘bout we get into our pajamas and finish watching this movie?”  Itsuki grinned and nodded, leaning up and kissing his nose before pulling away to get changed.  Both quickly pulled their school uniforms off, Itsuki changing into a t-shirt and sweatpants while Kyou changed into just a t-shirt and his boxers.  The taller of the two sat on Itsuki’s bed, pulling the other onto his lap and pressing play.  “Comfy, darling?”

 

“...Of course I am…”  Itsuki smiled widely, curling up and leaning against Kyou’s chest.  It wasn’t long before amber eyes were closed, Itsuki going limp against Kyou as he fell asleep.  The blonde smiled softly and quietly turned off the TV and light, laying back and closing his eyes, relaxing and drifting off to sleep as he felt Itsuki tuck his head under his chin.

 

“Itsuki… Itsuki, come on.”  Itsuki groaned and reached around Kyou’s head, grabbing the pillow out from under him and hitting him with it.  Kyou snorted and smirked slightly.  “Really?  Was that necessary?”  Itsuki only nodded and curled up more.  “Come on, it’s almost 10:30.”  No response.  “I’ll make you breakfast if you let me up.”  At that, the dark haired teen rolled off of Kyou’s chest, head somehow managing to find its way under the pillow.  Kyou chuckled and got to his feet, stretching and pulling on the sweatpants his parents packed for him before heading downstairs.  Tetsurou and Koutarou had already gone off to work, and Hiroto was probably off with his friends since it was Saturday.  He blinked when he spotted a note attached to the fridge, walking over and reading it.

 

_ Kyou, _

_ Quarter cream, four teaspoons of sugar.  Scrambled eggs with cheese, chocolate chip pancakes, strawberries are in the fridge.  If he’s not out of bed by the time the coffee is done, drag him downstairs.  If you’re still staying for tonight, I’ll be home by 4:30 at the latest.  Love you both. _

_ ~Tetsurou _

_ P.S. His favorite mug is the Neko Atsume one.  It has the special cats on it. _

 

Kyou smiled slightly and shook his head, getting the coffee pot started and setting Itsuki’s mug underneath it before starting on breakfast.  The coffee was just about done when Kyou felt something thump against his back and stay there.  “Good morning, sleepy head.  Sleep well?”

 

“Mmhm…” Itsuki mumbled turning his head so he could watch the coffee pot, pushing off of Kyou’s back when it was finished, fixing his coffee how he liked it.  “How’d you know which mug was mine…?”

 

“Your mom left a note.  He gave me instructions on how to make your favorite coffee, favorite breakfast, and what to do if you weren’t up by now.  Sit, breakfast’s almost ready.”  Itsuki mumbled and sat down at the table, sipping his coffee contently.  Kyou smiled and set a plate in front of him, kissing his cheek affectionately.  “How did you manage to get bed head in the short amount of time you had that pillow over your head?”

 

“Genetics and magic…”  Itsuki smiled slightly and happily started to eat, his cheeks dusted a light pink.  “Kyou, everything you make is delicious…!”  Kyou blushed lightly and looked off to the side.

 

“It’s not anything special… S’just scrambled eggs and pancakes…”

 

“Doesn’t matter…!  Anything you make is my favorite…!” Itsuki said, a bright smile on his face, amber eyes alight with joy.  Kyou blinked and blushed more, smiling back and chuckling.

 

“I don’t think you know how adorable you look right now.”  The blonde blinked in surprise when his phone went off, looking down at it to see a text from Riku.

 

[ **11:00] Loud Twin:** _ ayy, kyou!  we’re all gonna meet up at the arcade in town around noon.  you and itsuki coming? _

 

“Hey, you wanna hang out with the team in about an hour?” Kyou asked, glancing up at Itsuki, the teen nodding and gulping down the rest of his coffee.

 

**[11:01] Kyou:** _ Sure.  We’ll be there. _

**[11:01] Loud Twin:** _ nice!  see you there! _

 

Kyou let out a breath and finished his breakfast.  “Come on, let’s finish up, shower, and get dressed.  Maybe we can tame your weirdly genetic bed head.”

 

“I’m already done… Can you clean up while I shower…?”  Kyou nodded, waving him off and getting to his feet to do the dishes.

 

“No problem.  Don’t towel dry your hair when you’re done.  Maybe that’ll help with your hair.”

 

“I’ll give it a try…” Itsuki mumbled as he walked off, grabbing a change of clothes from his room before heading into the bathroom.  15 minutes later, Kyou looked over at Itsuki’s bedroom door when it opened, snorting and covering his mouth to hide his laughter.  “...It didn’t work…”  Standing there was Itsuki, his hair dry and sticking up in its normal bed head style.  “I think I’ve been cursed… Stop laughing at me!”  Kyou snickered and ruffled his hair, messing it up further.

 

“Aww, I think it’s cute, Itsuki!  I’m gonna shower real quick and change.  Then we can get going.”  Itsuki mumbled an affirmation, digging in his pockets for his hair clips and pinning his bangs out of his eyes.  He checked the weather quickly on his phone, whining a bit when he saw it was colder than yesterday.  He sighed and sat on the counter, toying on his phone a bit, blinking when he got a text from his brother.

 

**[11:17] Noisy Owl:** _ hey hey hey itsuki!!  wanna come hang with your bro?? _

 

**[11:17] Itsuki:** _ i’m already going out with my volleyball team.  maybe later tonight we can watch some movies if you wanna hang out still? _

 

**[11:18] Noisy Owl:** _ sure thing!!  kyou can even join if he wants!! _

 

**[11:18] Itsuki:** _ i’ll ask when he’s out of the shower.  see you later tonight. _

 

**[11:19] Noisy Owl:** _ yep!  see ya itsuki!! _

 

Itsuki let out a breath and went back to messing on his phone, looking up after a while to see Kyou standing there.  “...Oh, you’re done… Hiroto wants to know if you wanna watch some movies with us later tonight… You don’t have to if you don’t want to…”  Kyou blinked then smiled and shook his head.

 

“Nah, you two have fun together.  I’ll head home when it starts to get dark.  Come on, let’s head out.”  Itsuki nodded and hopped down, pulling on a jacket and slipping his shoes on, reaching around Kyou to grab his keys.  Once the door was locked and they were on their way, Itsuki held Kyou’s hand, the other texting his brother.

 

**[11:25] Itsuki:** _ kyou says he’s not gonna stay the night again, so it’s just you and me for movie night.  unless mum and dad wanna join in. _

 

**[11:25] Noisy Owl:** _ no prob!  we’ll have fun anyway!  see ya later! _

 

He smiled slightly and shoved his phone in his pocket, intertwining his fingers with Kyou’s as they walked.  They were one of the first people to arrive at the arcade, beaten only by Katsurou.

 

“Hey!  Looks like we’re the first ones here!” their captain called cheerfully, jogging over to them.  “Riku should be making a group chat soon so we can find everyone.”  As if on cue, all three of their phones went off.

 

**[11:40] World’s Okayest Setter:** _ hey nerds!  we’ll be around soon!  sis is taking forever to get ready! _

 

**[11:40] Guardian Crow:** _ omw!  gimme like 10 min! _

 

**[11:41] Crow Captain:** _ already here w/ kyou and itsuki _

 

**[11:41] World’s Okayest Spiker:** _ be there soon!  can see it up ahead! _

 

**[11:41] World’s Okayest Ace:** _ yuko omfg would you hurry up already?! _

 

**[11:42] World’s Greatest Child:** _ shut up, nobu!!  i’m almost done! _

 

**[11:42] Crow Handler:** _ I’ll be there soon.  I think I can see Kyou and Itsuki up ahead. _

 

**[11:42] Crow Handler:** _ Oh… Hayate just knocked them to the ground.  I think they’re okay.  Katsurou’s scolding him. _

 

**[11:43] Flying Kitten:** _ help, i’ve fallen and i can’t get up. _

 

**[11:43] Megane Crow:** _ Itsuki, please, it’s not that bad. _

 

**[11:43] Flying Kitten:** _ call life alert. _

 

**[11:44] World’s Okayest Setter:** _ finally on our way!  be there in 15! _

 

**[11:44] Guardian Crow:** _ omg riku itsuki’s seriously not getting up off the floor. _

 

**[11:44] Guardian Crow:** _ [Attachment Sent] _

 

**[11:45] World’s Okayest Setter:** _ omfg that’s hilarious _

 

**[11:45] Megane Crow:** _ Just a few minutes ago, I lost my dear boyfriend, Bokuto Itsuki. _

 

**[11:46] Flying Kitten:** _ stop telling everyone i’m dead! _

 

**[11:46] Megane Crow:** _ Sometimes I can still hear his voice. _

 

**[11:46] Flying Kitten:** _ stop laughing at my pain and help me up _

 

**[11:46] Crow Captain:** _ guys most of us are standing literally a foot away from each other.  why are we still texting each other? _

 

**[11:47] Flying Kitten:** _ it’s not as funny to hear me say call life alert out loud _

 

Katsurou sighed softly and smiled fondly, watching his team joke around and laugh with each other, leaning down to help Itsuki off the floor.

  
“...My hero… At least _somebody_ helped me up… I’m not naming any names…”  After a small pause, with everyone present staring at the dakr haired boy before he faked a cough.  “(Kyou…!)”  At his words, everyone started laughing again, even Itsuki.  The captain smiled more, chuckling softly at his team’s antics.  He had a feeling today was going to be quite a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loud Twin: Riku (in Kyou's phone)  
> Noisy Owl: Hiroto (in Itsuki's phone)  
> Group Chat Names (separate app):  
> World's Okayest Setter: Riku  
> Guardian Crow: Haru  
> Crow Captain: Katsurou  
> World's Okayest Spiker: Hayate  
> World's Okayest Ace: Nobu  
> World's Greatest Child: Yuko  
> Crow Handler: Aya  
> Flying Kitten: Itsuki  
> Megane Crow: Kyou


End file.
